


Better Now

by blackcoffeeandteardrops



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Fluff, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcoffeeandteardrops/pseuds/blackcoffeeandteardrops
Summary: It was true that doctors made the worst patients. She could describe in detail what was happening to her body, but it didn’t make her feel any better about it.// aka shameless AU fluff, in which Scully gets the family she deserves, & everyone's hearts grow three sizes larger because of it.





	

What started with William coming home one day from school with the sniffles had slowly but surely worked its way through the house. On Monday, Mulder picked him up from school and noted his runny nose, and by bedtime a cough had been added to the mix. The next morning, he’d woken up to discover he wasn’t feeling too hot himself. By Wednesday, both of Scully’s boys were out of commission, which left her to take care of them. She’d been able to take a few days off from the hospital and took turns cuddling William for comfort and making sure Mulder stayed hydrated.

By Friday, William had felt better and ready to return to school. She prided herself on being able to nurse her son back to health so quickly, and as she brought Mulder a bowl of soup to eat she couldn’t help remarking on how strangely grateful she was for the whole ordeal. “I know it sounds odd, Mulder, but considering everything we’ve been through, I’m glad to see us facing something so...normal.”

“Be that as it may,” Mulder replied, setting the bowl of soup in his lap. He held a spoon of broth to his lips, blowing on it before taking a taste. “I don’t know that you should stay so close. You’re around patients all the time and you’ve got us. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Scully shook her head and took care to fluff the pillows on the sofa where they sat. “I’ll be fine,” she said. “I just need to get you better first.”

At the time, she’d meant it. But by Friday evening, she’d felt the telltale ache she knew all too well. A day of resting up and maintaining fluids had left Mulder feeling much better, although as they went to bed that night, he remarked on her own decline in health. “I told you, Scully. We got you sick.”

She coughed into the crook of one arm as she pulled the comforter back with the other. “I’m not sick. I’m just tired. Come on, we’ve got a little one we promised to take to the park tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep.”

The next morning started with the feeling of a child’s chubby hand patting her cheek. “Mama ‘wake?”

Scully groaned, fighting back the urge to sneeze as she rolled onto her back and stared into the blue eyes of a little boy who was far too awake so early in the morning. “Yes, baby, I’m awake. Did you sleep well?”

William shook his head, auburn curls sticking up every which way as he grabbed tiny fistfuls of the comforter in an effort to climb into their bed. “I’m not baby, mama,” he said, wiggling his way in between she and Mulder, unknowingly waking his father in the process. He turned his head, studying her curiously. “Why do you have Rudolph’s nose?”

Mulder chuckled, turning over and pulling William close to his chest. He recalled the string of Christmas movies they’d watched on their sick day and laughed at what details had apparently stuck. “Because, Will. Your mother might tell you differently, but she’s sick.”

“I’m not--” Scully began, but she was unable to finish as a sneeze shook her body. She lay still for a few moments with her eyes closed, hoping that if she remained calm the nauseous feeling she felt bubbling in her stomach would go away. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tickling sensation under her nose. She opened her eyes to see William handing her a tissue.

“Blow, mama,” he said, the most serious of expressions etched on his features.

She took the tissue from his hand and eyed the box Mulder held. “I may be needing more of those.”

“Oh, but I thought you weren’t sick?” Mulder joked, only to feel guilty about it as she started coughing a few moments later. “Have you taken anything?”

Scully shook her head. “I felt fine until this morning.,” she said. She looked at William, sighing as she carded a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know that we’ll be able to make it to the park today.”

William started to whine in protest only to be shushed by Mulder. “I have an idea,” he said, pushing off the blankets and helping the boy off the bed. “What if we went and let mama rest? We could even have waffles first?”

“Waffles!” William cried, pushing off from the bed and running as fast as his little legs could go. He turned back at the door, hand clinging to the handle. “Daddy, let’s go!”

Scully laughed, pulling another tissue from the box as she spoke. “At some point, you’re going to have to stop bribing him with food, you know. Just give me a few hours, I want to go with you.”

“Scully, look at yourself. You’ve been taking care of us all week, it’s time to take care of you,” he said, leaning over the bed to kiss her cheek. “I’ve already been exposed, so don’t tell me I’ll be catching your germs,” he said before she could protest. “I’ll be back up to check on you before we leave.”

Mulder kept his word, coming back upstairs with a bottle of water and the book she’d been reading the night before. He left the cold medicine on her nightstand, saying it was merely a suggestion, but it was one they both knew he hoped she’d take.

She spent the next hour or so trying to read her book. She got a few chapters in, but eventually Scully caught herself reading the same sentence several times over. Sleep seemed the next best option, so she eyed the medicine Mulder had left her dubiously, opting to take some and downing it with water before letting exhaustion claim her once more. While she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, she eventually heard rustling sounds coming from out in the hallway.

“Will, buddy, we have to be quiet. Mama’s not feeling well, and she needs her rest,” Mulder said, his voice muffled through the door.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Scully said. She grabbed the water from her nightstand and took a few sips, squinting at the light filtering in through the blinds as she tried figuring out what time it was, figuring they’d at least been gone for a few hours. “I’m awake.”

William wasn’t quite deft enough at opening doors, but the sounds of his hands slapping the wood impatiently signaled his intent to enter. “She’s awake!”

Mulder peered around the doorway, smiling apologetically. “We came up because he wanted to grab a game from his room. We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” she replied, forcing herself to sit up.

“I got you a present,” William said, stuffing his pudgy hand into his coat pocket, pulling it out a few moments later with several purple weed flowers that were clearly worse for wear tucked between his fingers.

She tried telling herself it was just allergies that made her eyes well up as she took them from his sticky palm. “How was the park?”

“Someone has almost mastered the art of the monkey bars,” Mulder replied, perching himself on the edge of the bed. “And if you feel up to it, there’s some soup in the kitchen. Homeade.”

“Mulder, you finished off the soup last night. Did you really have time to make more while I was sleeping? How long have I been out?” Scully asked. The urge to get up and be more productive despite clogged sinuses and a headache grew stronger. It was true that doctors made the worst patients. She could describe in detail what was happening to her body, but it didn’t make her feel any better about it.

“Easy, doc...it’s from your mom, actually. She called me concerned because she couldn’t get ahold of you on your phone. When she found out you were sick, she insisted we stop by after the park. She’d been making a big batch of chicken noodle in preparation for the cold weather expected this week, but she was more than happy to give me a to-go bag,” he replied. He watched as William pulled another weed from his pocket and placed it in Scully’s open hand. “I see you didn’t get rid of them like Grandma asked you to when she asked you to wash up.”

“It’s okay,” Scully said, placing them on the nightstand and holding out her arms for William to climb up onto the bed. “I love them, baby. Come here.”

“I’m not--”

Scully smiled, tucking her hands under his arms, and with a boost from Mulder she was able to lift him onto the bed. She put an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “I know you’re not a baby anymore, Will. I still like my present though. Thank you.”

“Do you think you could hold down some soup?” Mulder asked her once she got William settled. “Your mother might’ve mentioned something about updating her on how you’re doing once we got home. I’m sure she’d like the idea that you’re at least able to eat something.”

Scully nodded slowly, so as not to move too much. “That would be great, yes. I’m sure I could try.”

Mulder stood up, clapping his hands together before pointing at William. “I’m going to get mama some soup. Can you take care of her until I’m back?”

William glanced at Scully before looking back at his father. He was too young to understand it was merely a joke, that she was well enough off to tend for herself the few moments he’d be out of the room. He nodded sternly, furrowing his brow as he spoke, as if the answer was obvious. “Yes.”

Scully looked at the flowers on the nightstand, thinking of how seriously he’d taken to looking after her just because Mulder had asked him to. She pulled the blanket up further on her lap before pulling him closer, relishing in the solid weight of his small body resting against her side. The day would come eventually when he’d grow too old to want to snuggle up in bed with his mother, but she couldn’t help hoping they could hold that day off as long as they could. She thought briefly of the days leading up to his birth, and how close she’d come to losing the possibility of even being in the same room with him ever happening again, but her walk down memory lane was cut short by a sneezing fit that wracked her body. After she’d had a few seconds to collect herself and was dabbing at her nose with yet another tissue, she felt William press a kiss to her cheek.

 "Better mama?” he asked, resting his palm against her face.

There were times when the concern in his eyes made him look much older, and it struck her how much he looked like Mulder in such moments. Her head still felt congested despite the sneeze attack she’d faced, and if she was being honest she didn’t know if she felt up to eating the soup Mulder was preparing for her, but William seemed so sure a kiss on the cheek would help, and there was no way she’d ever want to disappoint him. “Yes, Will,” she said, again pulling him close. “Much better.”


End file.
